psi_patrol_fanowskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dylan
Dylan wdał się w swojego tatę i jest policjantem. Wygląd Dylan jest Gebreian'em Shepsky . Jego sierść ma kolor rudawo-beżowy. Dylan jest pieskiem , który ma brązowe oczy . Jest masywnie zbudowany . Charakter Jest miły , lojalny , odważny , rozsądny , czasem zbyt nerwowy , uparty , czasami też chłodny . Rodzina Tata - Chase Mama - Everest Młodszy brat - Kaiden Brat - Heks Starszy brat - Gray Młodsza siostra - Snowy Siostra - Amber Starsza siostra - Brooklyn bratowa - Victoria bratanek - Scott bratanica - Scotty bratanica - Mufin Biografia Narodziny Dylan urodził się tego samego dnia co Heks i Amber . Pewnego dnia zobaczył swojego tatę w akcji i pomógł mu , gdy Ryder dowiedział się o tym da mu jego odznakę . Lata obecne Dylan teraz jest silnym i wspaniałym policjantem , zawsze stoi na straży prawa . Relacje Chase - bardzo mocno go kocha , zawsze jest jego autorytetem , od zawsze chciał pójść w jego ślady Everest - bardzo mocno ją kocha między nią a nim jest silna więź Zuma - kiedyś go uratował gdy tonął , więc zawsze gdy Zuma ma problem , chce mu pomóc Skye - bardzo ją lubi , zawsze lubi pomagać jej Rocky- dobrze się dogadują , zawsze musi z Sunset udowadniać , że nie są parą Tracker - lubi go , zawsze gdy jest w jego towarzystwie próbuje mówić po Hiszpańsku , co sprawia Tracker'owi przyjemność Rubble - lubią się Marshall - jego dobry przyjaciel Sweetie - nienawidzą się Aurora - nawet ją lubi Ally - lubią się Astro - lubią się , często rozmawiają ze sobą Alex - nawet nawet Amy - kumple Ana - jego kumpela Ares - kumple Amber - często się bawią i ma z nią najlepszy kontakt Ben - nie przepadają za sobą Briana- kocha ją i to bardzo , obecnie są parą , jest jego żoną Bobi - lubią się Brooklyn - kocha ją to jego siostra Cezar - dogadują się Clif - nie lubią się , Dylan wie , że Clif był zazdrosny o Brianę Coral - przyjaciółka Duke - kiedyś się nie lubili , ale teraz są znajomymi Delilah - kumple Eco - nawet nawet Eryk - dobrze się dogadują Fuergo - lubią się , bardzo lubią się bawić ze sobą Gosia- lubi ją Gray - to jest chyba jedyny członek rodziny , którego traktuje lakonicznie , kocha wnerwiać Gray 'a, mimo to kocha go . Między nimi jest braterska miłość . Harry - nawet nawet Heks -kochają się , przecież są braćmi Hope - uwielbiają bawić się ze sobą Hopper - uważa , że jest uroczy , uwielbia bawić się z nim Hutch - dogadują się Inez - kumple , często razem ze sobą szaleją Jeremi - nie za bardzo Jerry - znajomi Jessie - bardzo ją lubi , są kumplami , obydwoje się bardzo szanują Johnboy - przyjaciele Kaiden - bardzo mocno się kochają Kasumi - świetni kumple kiedyś był w niej trochę zakochany , często są ze sobą na misji Kaito - jego kumpel na 102 ! Kieł - lubią się Kajtek - trochę go drażni , ale się lubią Księżniczka - znajoma Lani - nie lubią się Lexi.- przyjaciółka Lucy Jord - lubi ją Lucky - bardzo go lubi , zawsze jak mają okazję bawią się w policjantów Malcolm - średnio go lubi Marco - bardzo go lubi , zawsze śmieją się gdy Dylan czegoś nie może wypowiedzieć czegoś po Holendersku Maile - kumpela Maurice - znajomi Miki - nie lubią się Michael - czasami się kłócą , ale są kolegami Mufin - kocha ją , jest jego bratanicą Nika - jego druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Obi - lubi go , ceni go za jego DUUUUUŻY optymizm Oliana - lubią się , Dylan ją bardzo szanuje Ombre - lubią się Oskar - nawet nawet Pat - może być Petter - Często rywalizują to za pewne. Jednak nigdy się nie pokłócili. Jeżeli już to wdali się w bójkę ze trzy ,cztery dobra 10 razy! Unikają siebie nawzajem. Mimo to dobrze się czują w swoim towarzystwie. W połowie się lubią i nie lubią. Pietrek - lubi go Rex - dogadują się Rufus - kumple Rusty - lubi go Roxy - uwielbiają się bawić ze sobą Savannah - lubi ją , często jej pomaga jego najlepsza przyjaciółka Sally - nie lubią się Sage - najlepsi kumple , uwielbiają ze sobą przybywać Scott - kocha go , jest jego bratankiem Scotty - kocha ją , jest jego bratanicą Shining - dogadują się Shada - przyjaciele Sherda - kumple Shira - kumpela Sunset - przyjaciółka od serca Snowy - kocha ją jest jego siostrą Skipper - jego dobra kumpela Stripe - jego przyjaciółka Tasha - są dobrymi przyjaciółmi , nawet przez chwilkę był w niej zauroczony , dała mu kilka porad jak zdobyć serce Briany Tetradi - znajomi Thunder- koleżanka Trace - bardzo się lubią Tobi - kumple Tofik - kumple Trina - nie zna jej Ulien - bardzo ją lubi i szanuje Valka - nie za bardzo Victor - szanuje go , i go lubi Victoria - podkochiwał się w niej , co wręcz wnerwiało Gray 'a Viggo - często kłóci się z nim , ale się lubią Vitani - kumpela Vitto - Kumple . Volvo - nawet dobrze się dogadują Water - może być Youki - często bawią się ze sobą , zawsze znajdą w sobie oparcie Xander - nie cierpią się ! Wdali się w bójkę 20 razy ! Zack - lubi go , bardzo mocno go szanuje Zoe - noo nawet , nawet Zuzia - nawet dobrze się dogadują. Odcinki #,, Wakacje Piesków " #,, Tylko ona " #,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " #,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat " #,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker ' a " #,, Ślub Ryder ' a i Katie " #,, Space pups : Armagedon " #,, Kłopty " #,, Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu " Piosenki Narazie brak Ciekawostki # Zawsze złapie złodzieja lub przestępce # Startował w zawodach na najszybszego policjanta ( wygrał je ) # On z Brianą są małżeństwem wzięli ślub w górach jesienią był to 01 , 10 2025 Cytaty * Dylan złapie złodzieja - gdy wyrusza na misje * Ta misja nie rozwiązana jest dla Dylan ' a - gdy wyrusza na Mission Paw * Dylan rusza na wodny patrol ! - Sea Patrol * Dylan leci na kosmiczny patrol ! - Space pup * Już tam lecę - Air pup Galeria Dylan ' a Dylan can catch the villan.png Mission_Paw_Dylan.gif|Dylan w stroju Mission Paw Dylan.jpg|Zrobione przez julczydlo1 Dylan_ Aurora _ Kasumi _ and_Valka.png|Kolejny bosko - piękny rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo1 Gray and Victoria's wedding.png|Mistrzowski rysunek narysowany przez Julczydlo 1 i ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków " Gray Skipper Dylan and Victoria chasing Sweetie.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania : Mission Paw Pieski ratują świat Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Dylan ' a i Briany Kategoria:Wymyślona Postać Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Geberian Shepsky Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Fanowskie Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Ekipa psiego patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Policjant Kategoria:Policjanci Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Syn Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Pieski Kategoria:Oc Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Psiak Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Samczyk Kategoria:Psiaki